Usuario discusión:Pikamon!
Bienvenido!! bienvenido a la wiki ojala te la pases bien!!!! vi el sprite de likityke me encanto...yo habia creado su evo(de likiliki)si quieres podemos hacer que sea uno de los primeros pokémon con 4 evos--Ciudadadno De CNM 01:02 30 may 2010 (UTC) oye... si creas algun personaje quieres aparecer en mi saga como hermano de Tadeo ? ah y que tengas a likityke--Ciudadadno De CNM 01:17 30 may 2010 (UTC) Problema, posible solucion y un poco mas :O Problema:un lider mio se llama dany y creo que se podria confundir el nombre Solucion:o¡ponerle un segundo nombre a tu personaje o al mio mas:que equipo llevarias en mi saga? MAS!!:sabias que tadeo tiene 12 hermanos(osea que tu eres uno de los 12) --Ciudadadno De CNM 19:22 30 may 2010 (UTC) PD:sube el sprite de tu trainer,lo nesecito para el capitulo 3... Hola y bienvenido!! Soy Alux, uno de los administradores de esta wiki. He visto tus fakemon, son muy chulos y he observado que piensas hacer las ediciones Violeta y Naranja. Pues toma un regalito de mi parte por ser nuevo: }} - align="center" bgcolor="#9400D3" [[Violeta|'Violeta']] bgcolor="#9370DB" }| } }}} |- } - align="center" bgcolor="#FF4500" [[Naranja|'Naranja']] bgcolor="#FF7F50" }| } }}} |} Me enseño a hacerlo un usuario amigo mio, WDP. No es molestia ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Alux entonses tu minum y plusle se fusionaran en mi saga? seguro que tanbien inventaras una eeveevolution :)...en los capitulos la imagen de ? es muy grande haci que mejor pondre estaArchivo:??????????.png. PD.No olvides revisar mi nueva entrada de blog.nesecito sus votos u opiniones--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 01:25 31 may 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:Pueblo_Manzano.pnghice la primera imagen de pueblo manzano (uno de takuta)de ahi eres originario tu(damian) y tus 12 hermanos...¿Que tal?--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 03:01 31 may 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:40 31 may 2010 (UTC) Viéndote hacer fichas Me he animado a hacer la de mi Pokémon favorito inventado por mí: Santbird. Aún estoy pensando en por ejemplo, qué objeto darle para que Delibird evolucione a Santbird. Querría que me dijeras que tal me ha quedado: Así era el artículo antes y así es ahora. Admito que no está del todo bien, el artwork no es muy bueno y algunas imágenes no tienen el fondo transparente pero es lo que hay. Querría tu opinión si no es molestia. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:13 31 may 2010 (UTC) De nada ^.^ Los Premios Fammy's son una vez al año. Y te ayudaré encantado. ¿Y si hacemos tu region con la mia una cosa igula como Kanto y Johto?. Porque mi región parece ser que va a aparecer en la quinta generación. Dime en que país vives antes de hacerlo, yo en España. Toma otro regalito: Para poner movimientos a tus fakemon. ¿como los haces porque parece que no lo haces con un pokémon base? Si me enseñas te lo agradeceria. Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Y dime Que te parece mi idea sobre las regiones. Dime en que país vives y tu ciudad. Por cierto, he visto tu pagina de la wikidex y tenemos algo en comun, yo tambien se distinguir a los pokémon por su grito. Respondeme ¿ok? Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Regiones Podemos inspirarnos en paises que tengan regiones unidad o dos paises unidos entre si. La pena es que colombia esta lejos de españa (T.T) ¿En cuales nos inspiriamos? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja Forever Mejor Para no pelearnos ni para ti ni para mi. ¿Cogemos el de otro país? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Mira No me gusta la forma de España,digo para un videojuego, porque su forma es muy reconocible. Mejor tu region se inspira en Colombia y la mia en Venezuela. Aunque yo soy de Jaén pero vivo en Córdoba ¿Qué te parece si tu te quedas con Córdoba y yo con Jaén? Esas 2 ciudades están unidas (aunque son de España) Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever tenemos cosas en comun Hola, yo tambien vivo en Bogota, Colombia y tambien cree una preevolucion para stantler, una evolucion para chimecho y una preevolucion de misdreavus y mukrow. Aunque yo no invente una evolucion para mr. mime sino mas bien una contraparte femenina y una preevolucion para mime jr. Y Yo tambien dibujo los fakemon en hojas antes de subirlos a la wiki. De que parte de bogota eres? solo dime la localidad --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 00:05 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Una idea He visto a Milecharge y como dices que quieres parecerte a la wikidex porque no pones: Curiosidades: *Es la primera especie que no es una evolución, sino una fusión o combinación. *También es la primera vez que dos Pokémon de diferentes especies se transforman en la misma especia (como pasa en algunos digimons) *Es la evolución más compleja de realizar entre todos los Pokémon Espero que te haya gustado mi idea. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever eventos vi el mensaje que le dejaste a Alux y te respondo de una vez: Esos eventos salen al azar --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:36 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdon si fui muy metido Se donde esta el huevo!! Es de Mastermime y está en la página de uno de mis fakemon, Aregat ¿Hay premio? Ya te lo dije yo, Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Oieee *.* oie, lo de los huevos :o, quiero encontrarlos, pero sera facil verlos por que sale en las ediciones asi que... no se xd, el primero que vea que editas ira corriendo ¬¬ asi no tiene gracia, podrias hacer una imagen con el huevo escondido o un cuestionario, o esconderlos tambien en otra página web, quiero encontrar uno >.<, pero alux es rapido ._. PDT:curro :B me diras que soy psiquico pero... sospecho que el huevo que le diste a pili es de un unflook shiny ¿no? bueno...Quieres ser mi amigo? te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras :)--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 03:17 5 jun 2010 (UTC) ;D e oído que eres de medellin ;) mi libro favorito se llama barro de medellin, yo tambn quiero un huevito ;(( PDT:CURRO *O* Muchas gracias por el huevo lo cuidare mucho ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? :D ♥Besos♥ Atte:♥_Pili_♥ Muchisisisimas Gracias Me encanta ^.^ Eres el mejor. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Depende ¿A que sprites te refieres? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Ya Paro me refiero a sprites de que: *Pokémon *Entrenadores *Líderes *Etc. ¿A cual te refieres? Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Primero... Te hare una prueba. Hazme el sprite de cualquier Pokémon de la 3ª generacion y te dare permiso para hacerlo Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever ¡Guau! No esta nada mal. Te dejo crear los sprites de Rubi Aura y Zafiro Espiritu. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever ya vi el huevo! Esta en la información de el fakemon Flowen, si no me equivoco el huevo es de Porygon3 :DD CURRO Videos ¿Me puedes explicar en mi discusión cómo has colgado en tu perfil los videos? Desde el principio(cómo lo metiste en la Wiki, qué enlaces necesitas...) - ιrιs; 20:52 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Podrias? Me podrias hacer estas imagenes en mm?:Archivo:Cher.pngArchivo:Aracelly_con_su_gorro.pngy la del profesor Elm por favor! Aracely! Oye Te podría ayudar en el Auditorio de Huevos ?? porfi esque me enganché a hacer huevos mira como los ago Archivo:Tsutaje_egg_gif.gifque me dices?. ~~Abyss Fish~~ Hay un nuevo concurso Te invito a que te apunte al Concurso:Invitados en LBO, el plazo es hasta el 30/7/2010, ¡Apuntate! --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 15:30 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedo crar una evolucion para porigon3 -Pokeale,Poke Ale, Alepoke,Ale Poke, como quieras 20:43 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdona! Si,siempre pongo mi firma y esuq eahora estaba apurada y tenia mi notebook que no tiene para hacer los corazones.Lo siento¿Como haces esas imagenes?Esque ahora Acelfcolori me hiso un mejor sprite este miraArchivo:Sprite_de_Cher.pngpara que me pueda hacer o me lo haces tu que no se porfiiiiiiiiiiis!Perdoname por no poner mi firma,no me perdono que estuvieras buscando mi pagina de discusion :( Aracelly,la fan 1 de Bellosom♥ 17:54 09 Jun (UTC) si quieres... usa el tuyo esta mas detallatdo :)--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 01:07 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Hey! Oye pues mira, yo pienso que dibujas super bien!!! Y a mi me gustaria dibujar bien en papel.. me inspiro mas en la compu pero bueno, uso un programa que se llama Paint Tool Sai... busca en google y te puede aparecer la pagina y ahi descargas el programa. :D demonios quiero un huevo! estare al pendiente por alguno escondido... :O Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 04:11 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Página de usuario Me encanta tu pagina de usuario y la mia la odio, ayudame a hacermela asi porfavor :( CURRO paint tool sai HOlA!!!! Soy curro, he odido que te descargaste el paint tool sai, por favor pasame el link, yo intento descargármelo pero no puedo, y mi hermana tambien lo necesita, de momento usamos Panit, Photostudio y Gimp, por favor lo necesito. CURRO Toma tu Pedido tuma tu pedido Archivo:Chiramii_sprite.png Un regalo :) Archivo:Huevo_Misterioso.gif lo encontre paseando por el bosque safre...Quien saldra de ahi...nesecitas tener 432 ediciones :)--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 20:22 14 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Perdon por copiar tu forma de eclosion Tu querido polybius XDDD Tomaaa XDD Archivo:Polybius.png U.u Que lastima...¿Te refieres a el usuario Pokeale?Si es el yo le dire,tal vez por que es nuevo y le gustan tus creaciones.El no el tipo malo,es muy amable y agradable... ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:Pili dejo huella La cara La conseguí en The Spriters resourcer en la parte de Pokemon Mundo Misterioso exploradores del cielo aki la subo para que la veas --Mew doctorDime lo que sea 19:22 16 jun 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Caras_de_Pokémon_MM.png Reshiram Oye el huevo de Reshiham esta disponible? es que me gusto mucho, me recuerda a Mi Poodle xD asì que si esta disponible me gustaria adoptarlo, saludos y gracias [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 19:12 22 jun 2010 (UTC) huevo como sera el huevo nuevo?? como se consigue?? CURRO U.u El huevo esta hermosos.Gracias.Es genial que sea el mas especiaaaal!!!Te adoro! ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pilini dejo una huellas ♥ perdon cuando me di cuenta que eso era para votar lo quite rapidamente(creia que era para apuntarse y que despues te voten), me perdonas por favor-- XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 21:50 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias muchas gracias por perdonarme, no me fije bien entendi otra cosa XP--XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 22:14 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Auditorio de huevos y orfanato de huevos ¡Hola! He visto que Ale y tú tenéis problemas, porque ambos tenéis un artículo de adopción de huevos. No voy a responder a ningún mensaje sobre este tema. Sólo os voy a pedir que solucionéis el problema entre los dos. Borrad uno, unidlos los dos... me da igual lo que hagáis, pero no quiero que estéis enfadados por culpa de los huevos. Si lo veo necesario, borro los dos artículos, 'así que a ver si os ponéis de acuerdo pronto - ιrιs; 16:35 27 jun 2010 (UTC) por que por que dices que te he plagiado tu ideas de adoptar huevos, yo hiaze mi orfanato de huevos para que la gente adoptara mis huevos y que despues nacieran mis fakemon, si te he molestado lo siento(pero estilista iris dice si no la unimos o algo nos borrara las paginas, mira en mi discusion)XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 16:48 27 jun 2010 (UTC) bueno cuando puse esa manera de nacer en los huevos, era nuevo y me parecio una manera crativa de que eclosionaran los huevos y lo puse, y eso de fusionar articulos lo dijo iris como solucion pero no me parece muy bien, podiamos dejarlo asi, o acernos amigos para que iris no nos borres los articulos(lo de enemigo lo saco iris)--XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 17:37 27 jun 2010 (UTC) bien,tu huevo nacio la verdad es que nisiquiera es un pokémon...¿no te suena esto?:Archivo:Huevo_Misterioso.gif = Archivo:Coco-sprite.gifCocoo!!!...te prometo que es la ultima ves que hago un plagio a algo tuyo...--RickyComio PanEn la casa de San Juan!!! 18:26 27 jun 2010 (UTC) como no se como cabiarlo,y ademas yo lo encuentro bastante diferente, ofrezco muchos huevos tambien la manera de presentarlo es diferente--XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 18:29 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Plagio :( Hola soy Curro plagie tu pagina de usuario la puse a mi estilo pero es muy parecida, esque me gusta mucho :(. No te enfades porfavor se que odias los plagios Una idea para la guarderia de Huevos Porque no haces huevos de pokémon de la saga de alguien y que eclosionen con capitulos.(Ejemplo:Cactmille de Pokémon! juby3,capitulo de eclocion 30) o hasi.creo que haci se aceleraria la creacion de historias y fanfics.algo que mejorara mucho la wiki...Oh realice una propuesta politica...por cierto,estoy creando fakes basados en mis usuarios amigos...el primero que se me ocurrio fue el tuyo,mira:Archivo:Hiperpikachuchu.gif es todo tuyo,si quieres darle animacion,donar un huevo de el etc,eres libre--RickyComio PanEn la casa de San Juan!!! 21:22 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu personaje Damián Es un personaje bastante interesante, y muy bien hecho, pero no debes ponerlo en mi discusión, sino aquí: Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. --WDP - (Discusión) 03:16 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Han pasado dos meses Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. Mira la sección "Novedades" de ''GAJS por si encuentras algún personaje que vaya bien con el que presentes. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! P.S. Tu ya presentaste a Damián, pero para que valga tienes que ponerlo en el propio artículo del conurso. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:52 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 00:33 2 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias por el sprite, y bale dejaremos esto asi, no me gusta pelearme ni nada parecido... bueno entoces gracias y adios(se puede votar a mas de una persona en el concurso de resihian, o como se diga)--XD Ale XD [[Usuario Discusión:Pokeale|Tu sabes lo que quieres]] 12:19 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Listado de huevos soy curro, (lo pongo para no poner el royo) cuando me nombraste co-director no di huevos aun, pero yo voy a dar: *mesprit-egg para acelfcolori *uxie-egg para juby3 *acelf-egg para mi :D y tu les vas a dar: *jirachi-egg nicolas *celebi-egg shasta Hola Hola,soy Frost-Kun,Quieres ser mi amigo?Ah,y aparte te dejo un Huevo,Si quieres dejalo como tu mascota Archivo:Soneon.gif Edit:El Huevo se Abrira en 1 semana,como ayer te lo di se abrira en 6 dias mas Frost-Kun 01:11 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Al parecer... Se quien es el autor de Tangulb ,Es PokePages de DeviantArt.Lo encontre buscando Fakemon Legendarios,y me salio una pagina de Emudesc y vi la imagen de un Tangulb,decia que era de DeviantArt,me meti en DeviantArt y Busque a Tangulb y Encontre el autor...Te lo digo porque pense que querias saber el autor de Tangulb Frost-Kun 02:12 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hiperpikachuchu!! Soy Alux, he regresado. Mi ordenador se rompió y ya he vuelto. Me encantan los sprites de Treecko y los Presonajes. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Huevo Muchas gracias, pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nacera cuando tenga 7741 ediciones!!!!!!!!!! eso es mucho, espero que sea un error --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 18:00 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Esta muy bien Me gusta como has hecho a Kebio. Yo ya estoy terminando la página de Ijafja. Un saludo, Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja Forever No te preocupes No te preocupes, la intensión es lo que cuenta, y feliz cumpleaños a tu hermano tambien¡ saludos y gracias [[Usuario:Shasta88|'''Shass!!!]] 01:06 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Huevito El huevo se abrio! Pero el Pokemon que salio parece querer comerse los restos de Neon que tiene el Huevo...Se los ha comido!Bueno, aqui esta el Pokemon,Un Lindo Soneon! Archivo:Soneon_Gif_Mejorado.gifFrost-Kun 15:57 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Ten encuenta Oye esta bien que hagas Artworks y modifiques Sprites para otros usuarios, pero no edites las cosas de los otros ni subas nuevas versiones si no tienes permiso, ten encuenta eso --[[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 17:26 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno Si te gusta como se ve haci,no hay problema.Pero,sigue estando el sprite antiguo?Frost-Kun 17:59 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Hiper , hola! Mira , soy Munchy , una usuaria normalmenre ERA de Pokeespectaculos , y , me cabreé con algunos (x asuntos privados) y me he pasado a este wikia (y a otra secreta) Y aki no tngo amigos sin contar a Paula. ¿Te gustaria ser mi amigo? Y una cosa ... no es por pedir ni ser abariciosa , tacaña , etc... Pero , podrias hacerme uno de esos sprites de algun fakemon chulo de aki? Me haría mucha ilusion y podria compensartelo de algun modo Bueno ... volvamos al tema principal: ¡Me encantaria k fuesemos amigos! Muchos besitos pati wapo y cuidae [[User:Munchlax-code|'Neru ']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'''-Akita Sama!!!]] 14:38 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Concurso Bueno,vengo a avisarte que e echo un concurso de un Fakemon Legendario Desconocido de Star,la idea es que tienen que colorear la silueta del Pokemon y el que la haga mas parecida al Pokemon,se gana su Huevo!Ah,y aqui el link User blog:Frost-Kun/Fakemon Desconocido Frost-Kun 03:10 12 jul 2010 (UTC) My Egg Oye ya tengo las ediciones sufisientes para que mi huevo nasca, solo para que no se te olvide, saludos YO 23:33 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Premio Felicitaciones! Aqui tus premios... Bueno,el Wineaf ya lo tienes... el trofeo... Archivo:Premio_Desconocido_Bronce.pngFrost-Kun 00:06 14 jul 2010 (UTC) que rgl Un dia soñe con él, a la mañana siguiente habiaal lado de mi cama un fakemon igualito a él pensé que podia ser de la especie Hiperpikawea-Z... pero me miraba como si lo tuviera que regalar y haci lo hize¡PARA TI!____XD Ale XD [[Usuario Discusión:Pokeale|Tu sabes lo que quieres]] 20:50 14 jul 2010 (UTC)thumb PD:Esto como disculpa por copiarte :).... Ah y gracias por el sprite, seguro lo has echo si copiarte en otro sprite ¿verdad? Si Si me gusto en Artwork de Dinoleaf, te quedo muy bien =D Además no entiendo por que dices que lo quite, si allí esta en la parte de abajo Dinoleaf, saludos YO 23:03 14 jul 2010 (UTC) ]] pregunta hola soy kolergar y queria saber que programa usar para hacer tus sprites por que son geniales porfa respondeme en mi pag de discucion kolergar 03:13 15 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Ok! podria ser de ... arcoiris? [[User:Munchlax-code|'Neru ']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|-Akita Sama!!!''']] 14:09 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola amiguito! Solo te pido un tremendo favor...¿Podrias hacerme un sprite de Pili?Muchas personas y yo hemos echo muchos sprites,pero casi todos se ven muy mayores o tienen el pelo color naranja,pero Pili tiene el pelo color CAFE CLARO.Te pido por favor que me hagas un sprites.Por favor.Es que me gustan mucho tus sprites :) ♥Besos♥Pili estuvo aqui...♥ PD:No te he puesto en mi amigos ya que tengo un problema con la pagina...♥Pero te pondre